


Hurtful Issues

by Yuriii



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death, Psychological Drama, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Quan broke his promise and forces Shu to surrender by killing Guan Yu. He doesn't see this a hurtful issues only but a step being strong kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I Read up a few things. I do NOT understand why everybody must pair Gan Ning and Ling Tong together. In history notes Ling Tong despised Gan Ning for killing his father. As he did a sword dance to threaten Gan Ning. But Lu Meng separated them. And Sun Quan took notice what Ling Tong was thinking as he so-called exiled Gan Ning to the other side. But on the battlefield they worked together. (They had no choice in the matter. They didn't want to displeased their lord whom they was loyalty too. Beside that only time they're 'nice' to each other.) So I took a upon myself to create a dark angsty fanfic so enjoy. This has some historical facts and sorry for any OOC.
> 
> Main POV is Liu Bei and Sun Quan,Ling Tong in this chapter.
> 
> ~Review as well 3

_It was over._

Liu Bei failed to exact his revenge toward Sun Quan. He couldn't believe this; he was disgusted with himself as begged the Wu lord to spare his generals and their family along with his son Liu Shan.

Sun Quan took pity of the former lord. He granted his wished but Liu Bei must become his 'personal' servant.

Liu Bei accepted this. This was his fate to fall like scum on the ground? Or was it Lu Bu's cursing him to let him be killed by Cao Cao.

He had few regrets as he turn his head to looked at his fallen comrades.

He seen his son being taken away sobbing for him. As Zhang Fei yelling and being dragged out by force. No one dare to touch the sleeping dragon or his wife. Not even Xing Cài who was crying and dragging her sister along Zhangshi. Zhang Bao and Guan Xing,Guan Ping was very heartbroken but Guan Yinpling and her mother Guan Hu also known as Lady Hu took it worst.

As they exit leaving their former lord behind. They was stripped to become commoners nothing more nor less about it.

Back inside the castle Liu Bei was also stripped into servant clothing. As he accepted his faith. He was heartbroken with Cao Cao going against him like that. All those love letters was just for show? A single tear came from his eye as he quickly wipe it away with small sad smile.

He let them dress him. As he had no energy for this.

Sun Quan overly joice with this a bit sadden of the lost of his men and including Lu Meng. He gave him a proper burial like he wanted.

He gotten a feast ready for them tonight to party for victory over Shu.

* * *

Cao Cao was in his throne room thinking what've he done. What that was a good choice to take down Guan Yu after that bastard Sun Quan tried to put the blame on him. He rubbed his temple as his headaches gotten slightly worst.

He knew talking to Liu Bei they had few things in common and of course other things they disagreed on.

But he seen Guan Yu as a threat? Or was he?... Maybe yes; he feared that Liu Bei would go against him for the sake of the Hans.

But at the battle of Fan Castle. Guan Yu notices the outcome as him and his wife fought to the end. He knew he was going to die but he wasn't going to die without a fight.

He was happy that he was able convinced Sun Quan to spare Guan Ping. His siblings escaped just in time just before to see their father death.

Guan Yu?

Died like a warrior like he is. Even maybe being worship like a god?

Cao Cao chuckled at thought but he knew it was true.

Xiahou Dun watched his cousin and sigh as he frown upon him.

* * *

He hated him.

He disgusted by the looks of him.

But why did he agreed to date to the monster who killed his father.

As Ling Tong stare at his sleeping boyfriend Gan Ning. He pulled out a dagger put near his so-called neck. Ready to kill him but he jerked it away he seen Gan Ning turn over in his sleep.

_He hated him even more._

_How this evil pirate tricked him and their lord?_

_He fallen into this bastard trap!_

_How much can he take this?_

_Is Death worth much better for him or Gan Ning?_

He looked down at Gan Ning with cold dead eyes.

_Yes? Death suit him better than himself._

He laid himself down and stare into the wall thinking of a way to kill this bastard called a pirate. Maybe? He can put a cursed upon him.. He can forgive himself later. Maybe?

His hatred grew as his love for him grew?

_Love can be hard to please._

* * *

**AN: Don't worry more to come in the next chapter. And of course Review darlings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: UuU Review? Sorry for any mistake and etc. I'm trying my best to put them IC. But its hard D: So enjoy this chapter. To  Clariss it was in the novel and it was historical event that where it came from because Ling Tong's hated was strong and he really did want to kill him. So Sun Quan did instead was separate the two and sent Gan Ning to 'exile'. Made them work together but only on the battlefield.**

* * *

_His eyes?_

_How did she fell in love with her lord?_

_He was a better ruler than his brother..._

_So why?_

Lian Shi stare at her husband with a content looked upon her face.

She never dare question her love for him. But? Why does this love **feel** one-sided? Maybe he busy with his lordship.

_Or was it something else?_

She stare at the new servant?

His eyes were red but kept that innocent smile upon his clean face.

Aaah The Leader of Shu seem content? But why? Isn't he angry that her beloved overthrown him and him a personal servant?

She could never understand the ex-lord. Maybe one day? _Right?_

She turn back to the people and her lord.

* * *

_He love him?_

_But why he got a feeling about this love was a false hiding behind an unbreakable mask?_

_Was he good enough for him?_

Gan Ning stare at Ling Tong before turning his attention back to the stars.

_Yeah right?_

* * *

Liu Bei was degrading himself to his new lord Sun Quan. On his knees naked.

_While his new lord did things to him._

_Only Cao Cao did to him._

_Cao Cao?_

_His true love that turn against him for no reason._

_The thought made him sick to his stomach._

_Was these tears flowing down his face?_

_Was he that pathetic and weak like Sun Quan say he was?_

As Sun Quan pushed his head down and appeared behind him.

_Yes he was. He hated it._


	3. Question?

Does anyone want me to keep going with this?


End file.
